


Collection of Peter Maximoff Drabbles

by Quicksilverbells



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Did I mention he vibrates?, F/M, PWP, use of mutation during sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: All of these drabbles are from request and prompts I've received then posted on tumblr. All one shot pwp with a female reader. None of them are beta'd but I hope you still enjoy them :)





	1. Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I would love to have a play fight with Quicksilver then get flirty and end up straddling his lap and making the cutie all flustered.

“Peter, give it back” you have no idea how he got hold of your journal but you did know you definitely didn’t want him reading it. All your desire for him had been poured into those pages. You’re friendship would never be the same again if he read it.

You know you could never catch up to him if he really decided to run yet you’re sure he respected you enough for it not to come to that.

He lies back on the sofa in front of you “well what have we here?” he smiles at you smugly and you know now is your only chance. You launch yourself on top of him and grab for your book with both hands. It takes you a moment to register your compromising position, your legs straddling his waist as your breasts press into his face.

You look down at him and he blushes unable to meet your eyes, the journal long forgotten. He reaches up to move you off him but you hold tight. You reach out and stroke his face, Peter’s normal confidence gone as he looks flustered underneath you. He tries to say jokingly “well if you wanted to get on top of me all you had to do was ask babe.”

You see through his bravado, look him straight in the eye and say “ok Peter, I want this, I want you.”

He swallows nervously as you press your lips to his. He doesn’t respond and you go to pull back when his hands reach up and he pulls you desperately to him. His lips are warm and masculine against yours as you run your hands through his soft silver hair.

His tounge presses against you lips and you moan into his mouth allowing him entrance. He tastes sweet and you yearn for more. He has the same idea as he reaches down to let his neglected cock out of the tight leather confining it.

You slide your skirt up and he pushes you soaked panties to the side. He slides his rock hard cock into your soft wet core, you throw your head back and moan as you slide onto him. You ride him hard until you feel the familiar warmth spread like fire through your body. Your orgasm pulses through you as he finds his release inside you.

You lay your body over his warm and content as you drift off into a deep sleep together.


	2. Seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of the 3 prompts:   
> -“You’re seriously like a man child” 
> 
> -“you can’t banish me, this is my bed too” &
> 
> -“the ladies love a man who’s good with kids”

“Peter I can’t sleep, read me another story” you hear Wanda’s voice call out to your boyfriend despite his insistence’s she was asleep. You switch the lamp on and he looks up at you sheepishly. 

“Why is she still awake?“ You ask “Don’t get me wrong I love helping you look after her while your mom is away but I still need to sleep sometimes” he tries to look serious “well I wanted a snack and she was there so I thought I should share my Twinkies with her.”

“You gave her sugar and now you expect her to sleep, you’re seriously like a man child” you roll over and try to force him out of bed “Up! now! You have to go tire her out somehow!“  
“What, you can’t banish me, this is my bed too!” despite his protests he knows better than to argue and gets out of bed to go to her. You roll your eyes and reach for your book.

 

An hour later he returns looking worn out, which is pretty impressive considering who he is. You look up over you book and say, “I hope you got her to sleep” “of course I did, the ladies love a man who’s good with kids and I wouldn’t want to disappoint you” he replies sarcastically.

“sooo, does this mean you’re too tired to make it up to me?” you smile suggestively at him, knowing exactly what the answer will be. “You know, I think I might be” he replies innocently undressing in front of you, “I may just have to lie back and let you do all the work for a change.”

You throw the covers back and enjoy the shock in his face when he realises you’re already naked. He lies back with his hands resting behind his head “yep, still pretty sleepy” you smile at his attempts to sound innocent whilst you watch his cock harden in front of you. 

You climb on top of him and slide the head of his dick over your wet folds, he moans, his eyes half closed as the enjoys you taking control. You slide down onto him slowly, enjoying the feeling of him filling you perfectly. 

You gasp as he slides his thumb roughly over you clit, the feeling rushing over your skin like fire. You know neither of you will last long as you begin to ride his with abandon, desperate for your release. You feel it build within you as you grind down on his thrusting cock until you reach your peak. 

The pleasure rushes through you and your muscles clamp down around him, bringing him to his own release. You roll off him and curl up around him drifting into a contented sleep together.


	3. Did You Just Hiss at me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts:  
> “You’re Satan.” & “Did you just hiss at me?”

“Peter, No, Get out of my way!” You exhale loudly after your boyfriend gets in the way yet again. “ Did you just hiss at me?” He asks. You place your hand over his mouth, “no, of course not but I’m cooking and you’re getting in the way, please just sit down and let me get on baby.” You can see him considering what you’ve just said, his mind literally running a mile a minute. Suddenly he breaks into a massive smile and you know you’re in trouble “Ok, I’ll sit down, don’t you worry about me.” You eye him suspiciously but say “good, I’ll finish peeling the potatoes then….”

 

You watch him sit down then turn back to the food. It feels like less than a second has passed before you catch movement out the corner of your eye. You turn back to chastise him but the words are lost when you see him sitting in your kitchen completely naked. He looks at you innocently “what, it’s hot in here with all this cooking, I just wanted to be comfortable, you carry on with what you were doing, don’t let me stop you.” You turn your back to him and mutter under your breath “You’re Satan.”

 

You try desperately not to turn, not to let him win so easily, until you hear him let out a soft moan. You hear the sound of his hand working his hard cock and you know you’re lost. You turn instantly and watch him, his fist moving furiously over his rock hard erection, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Soft lips parted as he bites down on the lower one to contain the moans you know he’d love to let free. 

You kneel in front of him and softly lick the tip of his cock. He gasps in surprise as you take as much of his length into your mouth as possible. Your hands grasp the base of his cock and you work towards his pleasure. Your cheeks hollow around him as he slides his hands into your hair to guide you. His thick cock jerks erratically in your mouth as he cums down your throat. Whimpering in pleasure as you milk him through his orgasm.

You slide your lips off his cock and grab hold of his hands, leading him to the bedroom. “I was never that hungry anyway….”


	4. Laundry Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the request :  
> one where reader and peter are bfxgf and thre are staring sexy times but reader stop and dont wannt to take her pants of and peter is like wat?why? And reader is red and like "today i have granny pantys on. Is laundry day" and P wont stop laughing

“Surprise!” Peter shouts as you open the door to your bedroom. “Soooo, how much did you miss me?” he grins up at you and you answer sarcastically “Oh did you go somewhere?” He can’t help himself, as soon as the door closes behind you, he’s on you. His lips sweet and desperate against yours,his hands running over your body as if trying to touch all of you at once and his hips grinding into yours forcing you up against the door. 

He pulls back from you and fumbles with the hem of your shirt, you lift your arms and he strips it off you. His eyes widen when he notices the bra your wearing. It’s perfect the kind that really shouldn’t be worn with anything over the top of it. Your hands move down to unbutton your jeans when you suddenly remember the definite miss match in your wardrobe choices. 

He sees your hesitation and pauses, “what is it, babe?” “Well…” you start, unsure of how this will end “it was laundry day, like, um, 3 days ago, which means two things, firstly all my comfortable bras, the ones I actually like are in the wash, so this little number had to do.” He moves towards you “Well in that case I’m big fan of laundry day!” “Wait” you reply “it also means, well, these..” You let your jeans drop to the floor to reveal whats underneath. To say they were bad would be an understatement, their only redeeming feature was the comfort. Peter can’t help but laugh, he doesn’t even try to hold it in. He falls back on the bed lost to his silent laughter. You try to be mad but he’s so infectious, You look down at your self in your best bra, worst panties, jeans round your ankles and can’t help but join in. 

You kick your jeans off and pounce on him. You dig you fingers into his sides and tickle him mercilessly. “I’ll teach you to laugh at me mister” his laughter continues to flow as he wiggles beneath you. He grabs at your hands and rolls you over pinning your wrists above your head. The mood changes instantly and your suddenly desperate for him, he lets go of your hands but you keep them fixed where he left them. 

He look up at you and smiles “Good Girl” he whispers as he rids you of your ridiculous panties “why would i care what you’re wearing when what I want is underneath” His fingers gently part your folds as he buries his face in your wetness. Your hands clench into fists and your back arches as he gives you exactly what you want. His gently vibrating lips and tongue work quickly on your aching clit to bring you to your peak. Your fingers grasping at nothing as you scream his name in orgasm. 

He crawls up your body and you enjoy the feeling of his weight on top of you. He slides his hard cock into your still spasaming cunt and your head falls back in a silent scream. You feel his choked moans pour out as he bites down on your shoulder. He moves fast, almost faster than you can take, ready to join you in your release. 

You pull his face to your and kiss him with everything you have. His hips jerk wildly as he spills inside you. You wrap you arms around him enjoying the intimacy of your position as he smiles down at you with love.


	5. Mommy Kink

Peter lies down on the bed naked before you. You can tell he’s apprehensive, he’s so used to being in control, but that doesn’t mean he’s not open to new ideas.

You smile down at him “now there little one, I know your nervous but I can’t have you misbehaving like that, you know mommy doesn’t like it when you touch yourself without her permission. Even when I’m not here. I need you to make it up to me.” He goes to speak and you press your finger to his lips “there’s no need to for you to apologize with words, I already know how you can make it up to me”

You kneel over his face, deliberately keeping your core out of reach of his agile tongue. Your knees on his shoulders keeping him in place “now be a good boy and make mommy cum.” You grab his silver hair and force his face into you cunt. You grind down wildly on his face as his tongue teases the edges of your clit.

His hands are grasping at air, desperate to touch himself. You slide you knees off his body and moan as he gasps out in pleasure finally grasping his thick, neglected cock. You look down into his deep brown eyes glazed with lust “now if you cum before mommy you’ll be in trouble you naughty little boy.”

He brings his other hand up to play with your breasts as his tongue strokes harsh stripes across you clit. You can see he’s desperate to cum and you grind down on his face as he uses his powers to vibrate his tongue directly on your clit.

You throw your head back in pleasure as your orgasm washes over you, his face is drenched with your release as he tenses underneath you. You watch as his seed spills over his skin as he tugs his cock gently enjoying the aftershocks of his orgasm.

You move down to lie across him, basking in the warmth of his body. His hand strokes your face gently as you fall into a sound sleep together.


	6. Riding Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my friend's Cowboy Kink Month!

“Honestly, a Wild West themed party” you muttered to yourself looking at your outfit in the mirror. A red plaid shirt and a tight denim skirt, too short for everyday but perfect for tonight. A pair of classic cowboy boots and a Stetson hat complete the ensemble. You leave your room at almost the same time as your friend Peter leaves his, across the hall. You spend a moment taking in his outfit, not noticing the way his pupils widen and his throat constricts when he sees you. He’s dressed in a fitted charcoal grey shirt with tight black jeans, black boots and a black Stetson, his trademark goggles perched on top. 

He offers his arm to you “ Well, howdy little lady, can I escort you to this evening’s festivities.” You take his arm and reply “why thank you kind sir, a cowgirl can never be too careful.” You walk together, making idle chatter, until you reach the hall and split off to each find your group of friends. The hall has been decorated just as you’d imagine, including a large mechanical Rodeo Bull sitting in the centre of the room. You only thought being “Who would be stupid enough to get on that in front of an audience?”

A while later your eyes were drawn to the commotion in the centre of the room as Peter was, of course, about to attempt the mechanical bull. You watched as he spread his strong legs over the saddle and held on tight. He knew the instant it was switched on it was no match for him and his trademark cocky grin was spread across his face. You couldn’t help but blush as you watched him grind his hips in time to the bull, his dark jeans somehow even tighter than the usual leather. His body keeping perfect time with the steadily building rhythm of the bull. As it speeds up his face changed, you could see the tension in his thighs as he clamped them round the machine, his face tight in concentration slightly flushed from the exertion. 

Without warning it suddenly stops, you hear someone shout “That’s as fast as it goes, let someone else have a turn!” You’re so focused on Peter, you don’t bother to distinguish the voice. As he turns to slide off the bull he catches your face in the crowd. You turn sharply, unsure of whether he noticed your flushed face from watching his efforts. You wait for him to appear almost magically behind you, but nothing. You excuse yourself from your friends and retreat to the peace of your room for the evening, hope to put a certain someone out of your mind. 

Several hours later and you realise how badly you’ve failed. “It’s 2 AM, you’ll be the only one awake, give it a go” You say to yourself, reflecting on the fact you were to self conscious to try the bull yourself earlier. You pad softly back to the main hall to find it empty of people with the bull still standing in the centre of the room. 

You silently curse your self for not changing out of your denim mini skirt from the party, now even more grateful no one is around to see. You jump on the bull, switch it on and are almost instantly thrown to the, thankfully, padded floor. You get up and brush yourself off, eager to try again. You tell yourself “I wasn’t ready last time, I’ll be fine now.” You barely have time to think before you find yourself on the floor again. 

You hear a laugh you’re very familiar with “PETER!” you yell, “That’s not funny!” He peers round the doorway “Howdy Partner” he exclaims with a grin. He reaches down to help you off the floor, lifting you with ease. “Would you like some pointers?” You nod piteously in response, knowing you have to beat the machine now. 

You climb back on and wait for his instruction, letting out a slight gasp, as he climbs up and sits behind you. “Is this ok?” He questions you directly and you can only nod on response. His arms circle your waist as your body presses tight against him. You feel the slightly rough denim against you bare legs as your skirt rides up. You feel the same blush from the party spread over your whole body and suddenly realise the intimacy of what’s about to happen. 

His cheerful voice snaps you out of your thoughts “alright then, let’s go!” He reaches over, pressing the button to turn it to the lowest level. You press back into him as the movement startles you, his arms tighten round you holding you tight to him. Your hips can’t help but move in time to the rhythm as his warm body prevents you from falling. You can’t deny enjoying pressing yourself tight to his crotch, aware of the obvious bulge forming in his jeans. 

He whispers in your ear, his voice low and rough with arousal “We work pretty well together, don’t ya think?” His hands run down your body and come to rest on your thighs as he continues speaking, “I know we’ve been friends a long time and I’d hate to loose you but the way you looked at me earlier was the way I’ve been looking at you for so long. I have to know, I need to" you cut him off mid sentence as you turn your head and press your lips against his. You pull back, breathless with need “I will always be here for you Pete, I promise” his lips meet yours again, all hesitation gone. 

His tongue presses against your lips and you open for him instantly, knowing you could never deny him. His taste invades your senses, it’s new yet somehow familiar. His hands travel up your thighs, spread wide over the saddle. You grind back into him as his quick fingers tease over the damp cotton of your underwear. You moan into his mouth as he slides his thumb under the fabric to rest on your clit. You throw your head back moaning his name as he uses his powers to slowly vibrate his thumb against your heated centre. 

You grind hard against him and the saddle feeling your release building. He moans softly in your ear, desperate to give you the pleasure you crave. He presses down harder, increasing the vibration and you peak almost instantly. Your mouth opens on a soundless scream as your release floods your underwear. 

He grinds forwards into you his neglected cock needy and straining in his tight jeans. You climb round so you are facing him. His face is flushed with need, his hair tousled from exertion as he bites his pink lower lip impatiently. 

You reach down and unbutton his jeans. Your hand slides into them and grasps his length, guiding it out of his jeans. He lifts you up and into his lap, your hands reach down and guide his thickness into your waiting core. He gasps as he slides himself inside you finally. 

You bury your face in his neck as you feel your walls adjust to his size. His hips thrust jerkily as you feel his cock literally vibrates inside you. Your body is almost overwhelmed by the sensation and your orgasm hits you fast. Your muscles clamp round him and his pleasure washed over him as he cums deep inside you. 

His arms hold you close and before you can blink the two of you are wrapped together in the warmth of his bed. You mumble sleepily, “I love you, Peter” he whispers it back to you before you both fall into a contented sleep together.


	7. Vibration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you do an imagine where Peter is dating a virgin and she's not ready to have sex with him, but she sees him nervously bouncing his leg (which makes it vibrate) and gets turned on and he lets her ride his thigh but it's so overwhelming and he has to help her keep going?

You love the feel of Peter’s warm lips pressed to your own, so soft and masculine with a sweet taste unique to him. You pull your face away before things get too heated and turn back to the tv. He pulls you close to him and you lay your head on his chest. You trust him but your still not ready to be with him in that way. He understands, of course, but that doesn’t ease the frustration for either of you. 

You watch as the couple on screen scramble for each others clothes. You’ve seen this movie so many times yet somehow you managed to forget just how graphic the, almost inevitable, sex scene was. You can feel Peter’s frustration as he watches the scene unfold. You watch as his foot starts tapping, slowly at first but soon his speed increases almost to a blur. You reach out to stop him and a powerful vibration pulses through your hand as it lands on his thigh. 

You moan aloud and blush as you eyes meet his. “I didn’t know you could do that” you say shyly. He smiles down at you suggestively “did you like it?” You nod bashfully and slide into his lap, pressing you lips to his again. You feel his legs slowly begin move under you and you moan into his mouth. 

He pulls back and whispers in your ear “are you okay with this babe?” You nod your consent before parting your legs, pressing your aching core to his strong thigh. You press your forehead to his and look deep in his eyes as he slowly starts to vibrate under you. You gasp in shock as he speeds up quickly, your hands digging into his shoulders as you grind down onto him. 

His lips move to your neck, kissing the sensitive skin there as your pleasure continues to build. You throw your head back and moan as your orgasm hits you, stronger than anything you’ve ever felt before. The vibration stops as you slowly grind through you after shocks. 

You press a soft kiss to his lips in thanks before looking down at the considerable bulge trapped in his pants. You smile suggestively at him “don’t worry Pete, I’m sure I can give you a hand with that.”


	8. Just Pretending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> We were pretending to be lovers but I’m not pretending anymore and I have to know if you feel the same way.

“Hey Pete” he looks up at you and smiles “what’s up babe?” He asks before you reply “I’ve had a really nice day today, I really appreciate you being my pretend boyfriend. I feel like you’ve saved me from, like, a zillion questions from my family!” He laughs, then replies “Well they’re just looking out for you, that’s what they’re for.” You laugh back, nodding in agreement “Yeah but single, at my younger sisters wedding, just imagine the interrogation you’ve rescued me from!“ 

The sound of the DJ’s muffled voice crackles over the speakers and the guests begin to move for the last dance of the night. He takes your hand and leads you to the dance floor, pulling you close to him as you sway together softly. You look up into his eyes and suddenly realise you’re not pretending. “Peter” you whisper and he nods in acknowledgement “kiss me.“ 

He pauses completely, no longer moving to the music, his hand slides up your back to your neck before pulling you to him, kissing you hesitantly. His warm lips press lightly to yours, his masculine taste invading your senses and you moan softly. He pulls away, still unsure of the change in your relationship until you reach up to whisper in his ear “more.“ 

In a matter of seconds you find yourself in his hotel room. Your head is spinning, not from the speed or the alcohol but from the thought of what’s about to happen. Your fingers slide into his soft silver hair and you pull his face to yours, lips meeting passionately. His tongue invades your mouth as your fingers work at the buttons of his fitted black suit. 

He moans into your mouth as you run your manicured nails down his bare chest. You try to undo his belt but your bodies are pressed tight together so you fumble helplessly. He backs away from you undressing at his usual speed, before helping you with your overly formal dress. You shudder as his fingers slide down your spine whilst undoing the zip. 

You step out of the voluminous fabric and lie on the bed in front of him. His eyes run over your almost naked body and you lick your lips as his thick cock twitches in anticipation. His lips kiss up your inner thighs and you moan as his fingers remove the damp lace covering your wetness with glee. He looks up at you from between your thighs and speaks “I can’t believe I had you in my life all this time and never noticed how perfect you are for me, please tell me you feel the same way.” “Oh Peter, of course I feel the same, I need you, please.” You beg, eager for his touch.

He fingers part your lips as buries his face in your wetness. His tongue teases your entrance before moving up to lap at your clit. You moan loudly, your hands moving to his soft silver hair pulling slightly, your body needy for more. His deep brown eyes look up to meet yours as his tongue presses firmly to your clit. 

You gasp in shock as you suddenly feel a soft vibration pulsing through your skin. You realise it must be one of the quirks of his mutation, but all thoughts are quickly forgotten as the vibrations speed up making your back arch as you scream for more. The vibration increases and you scream his name as your orgasm tears through you faster than you thought possible. 

He looks up at you with a smug grin and you laugh slightly wondering how it took you so long to realise you wanted him. He crawls up your body slowly, kissing over you skin as he does. Your eyes meet his and you sigh as his hips line up with yours and he slides deep inside you. 

He starts slow, enjoying the feel of your warm skin against his own, but the pace builds quickly. Your fingers dig into his back as he hits that sweet spot inside of you, he adjusts his hips so he can hit it with every thrust and you moan and gasp as your second orgasm approaches. 

His finger slides down between your bodies pressing on your clit as he buries his face in your neck. “Please cum for me baby, I’m so close” he moans, his hips speeding up. Your mouth falls open with a scream as you cum hard round his cock. He grunts into your neck as your pulsing muscles make him release inside you. 

He thrusts gently, both riding out your aftershocks as you pant beneath him. He pulls out and rolls over lying on his back next to you. You can’t help but giggle at your situation and he looks at you happily but still a little suspicious. “What’s up?” he asks. “Oh nothing” your reply "It’s just, no wonder we were both so good at pretending!”


	9. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: 
> 
> We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair.

The mattress dips beneath you, awakening you with a start in a unfamiliar bed. You internally calm yourself as your not quite awake brain gradually remembers where you are. Right, camping, tent, air mattress, field trip, chaperones, Peter. 

You try to roll over without waking him but it’s an air mattress so you inevitably fail. As you roll onto your side the middle of the mattress dips and he’s thrown towards you in his sleepy state. 

Peter wakes with a start and you eyes meet his, your faces almost touching due to the small size of the mattress. His lips quirk into a small smile as he remembers where he is before muttering a gravelly “Mornin”

You lick you lips subconsciously as the sound of his voice, rough with sleep, travels straight to your core. You though he was cute before, in a cocky sort of way, but seeing him like this so soft and unguarded has made him suddenly irresistible to you. 

You reach out and brush his ruffled silver hair out of his eyes and he sighs almost inaudibility at the simple but intimate gesture. You slowly close the gap between the two of you, shyly pressing your lips to his own. He responds eagerly, his warm lips moving against your own as his arms slide round you. 

He tries to pull you close to him however the inflatable mattress intervenes and you find yourself rolled swiftly onto the floor of the tent, with him lying on top of you. You look up into his warm brown eyes and neither of you can help but laugh loudly.

You laughter subsides quickly as the pressure of his body over yours reminds you what was about to happen. He presses a finger to your lips “wait here” he says and you barely have time to respond before the air mattress is packed away and he’s lying on top of several sleeping bags, laid flat for the two of you. 

You run your eyes over his form, his well worn band tee looks so soft and inviting, yet the obvious tent in his boxers hints at a completely different side of him. You move over and lay close to him, you go to speak, to worry, to tell yourself it’s all so fast and he couldn’t possibly want you, when his lips press to yours and you’re completely lost to him. 

You press your body tight against him and his hips instinctively buck against you, his body eager for your touch. His fingers run over the base of your tee and you nod into the kiss, giving him permission. His quick fingers move under the fabric finding your peaked nipples and you gasp as he teases them with soft vibrations. 

You moan the word “more” into his ear and he chuckles, loving his affect on you. You decide he’s not taking the hint fast enough and grab hold of his wrist, moving his hand down your body to the top of your shorts. He slides his fingers under the fabric and slowly teases up and down your slit. His middle finger slips between your lips and starts tracing lazy circles on your clit. Your bury your face into his neck, moaning and whimpering as his finger begins to vibrate against the bundle of nerves. 

He slides his thigh between you legs and you grind down on it as his finger vibrates harder against your clit. You cum hard against him, moaning and gasping, still grinding against him, your body pulsing with pleasure. 

You take hold of his wrist again bringing his hand up to your face “now how can I repay you?” you ask suggestively before sliding his finger between your lips, sucking suggestively. His eyes widen and his throat constricts as he looks at you suddenly lost for words. He realises you’re waiting for a response so nods enthusiastically as you move down his body with a wicked smile on your face. 

You ease his boxers over his erection, letting him kick them off. You grasp the base of his cock and run your tongue over the head, enjoying his needy gasps and whimpers. You lick your lips before sliding them over the head of his cock, taking his length into your mouth. Your tongue slides over the thick veins on the underside of his cock as you bob your head up and down gradually increasing in speed. 

You smile round his cock as his moans grow louder and his hands reach out grabbing at nothing. His hips begin to buck erratically so you increase the pressure of your lips as they slide over his heated length. He moans your name desperately as his cock twitches, before spilling into your mouth. He whimpers softly as you lick him clean, his cock still hypersensitive after cumming. 

You move to lie in his arms for a few moments, before speaking, “you know, we should probably get dressed before the students wake up.” He mumbles a sleepy “suppose” into your neck and you giggle at his relaxed state, before reluctantly rolling away from him. He shakes his head trying to wake up “So um, after the field trip, do you wanna, maybe, grab some food?” You smile at his request, “Sure, Pete, I’d love that, now do me a favour.” He nods, “sure, what’s up?”You look at him with a smile “Put some pants on before everyone else wakes up!”


	10. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt for this one, I just looked at him with silver tape in his hands too many times......

You swallow apprehensively as you hear the tape being pulled from the roll. You try to relax behind your blindfold as your wrists and ankles are instantly secured to the bed posts. You jump and gasp softly as his fingers trace soft circles over the skin of your inner thighs. He smirks at you happily “calm down babe, you’ve got a long way to go yet” he says smugly, loving the soft whimper his words draw from you.

You feel the bed next to you dip as his tongue sweeps over your collar bone slowly moving towards your tightening nipples. He presses chaste kisses to your breasts deliberately avoiding your aching buds until you start whimpering and pouting at him. He laughs smugly, “I told you not to tease me in public, you made me wait, now you have to wait yourself. Just because I’m used to going fast doesn’t mean I won’t take my time teasing you.” You go to reply but can only moan as his vibrating tongue flicks rapidly over your nipples. His natural speed making you feel he’s able to stimulate both at once.

He presses his naked body against yours as his fingers casually tweak and pinch at your nipples as you gasp and moan for him. his lips return to your neck, slowly exploring your soft skin, sucking eagerly every time he elicits a strong reaction from you. Your hips buck against nothing as you pant desperately, so used to his speed, him taking it slow is driving you crazy.

His impatience gets the better of him and you can feel him begin to grind his neglected erection against your hip, his breathing speeds up against you neck causing you to shiver under him. “Mmm, Pete,” you moan, “I’m so ready for you, don’t wait baby.” He chuckles softly at your not so subtle attempt at getting his attention before moving up the bed, his muscled thighs parted as he kneels either side of your face.

You lick you lips, eager to pleasure him, despite your own needs. He gently rests the tip of his cock on your lips as you part them willingly, letting him slowly slide his thickness into your mouth. You suck needliy at him, enjoying the slightly saltly taste of his pre cum as it leaks slowly onto your tongue. His hips buck faster as you trace the tip of your tongue over the thick veins running up and down his shaft.

He pulls the blindfold off you quickly, before reaching down and pinching your nipples with his talented vibrating fingers. Your loud moans reverberate instantly through his cock and his deep brown eyes meet yours as he spills down your throat with an almost forced groan.

He lays on the bed between your spread legs looking up at you with an almost dreamy smile on his face, his fingers trace soft, almost ticklish, pattens on your stomach as he forces your desire to grow again. Your hips buck and you whimper needily as he presses light kisses to your inner thighs. You moan in anticipation as you watch him lick his lips, his hot breath stimulating the damp skin of your aching core as he moves himself closer to you.

You watch eagerly as he pokes his tongue out at you causing it to vibrate teasingly before he goes back to pressing soft kisses to your abdomen causing you to groan in frustrated disappointment. He chuckles against your skin asking smugly “are you ready babe?” You moan out a yes as his fingers part your wet lips, his breath warm on your skin as he moves his face closer to where you need him to be.

His eyes meet yours, a naughty smile on his lips, “are you sure you’re ready?” He asks happily as you mutter a yes through gritted teeth, he grins widely at his ability to tease you before eagerly running the tip of his tongue in quick circles around your clit. You gasp at the feeling of having him so close to where you want him, your hips try buck in desperation but he holds you still causing the anticipation to build further.

His agile tongue explores every inch of your aching wetness as he forces a soft pulsing vibration through your heated skin. You pull desperately at the tape holding you to the bedposts, wishing you could force his tongue to your neglected bundle of nerves.

 

He hears the way your eager moans turn into desperate pleas and decides to give in to you. He let’s the tip of his tongue slide over your clit slowly causing you to scream in shock as the pleasure pulses through you.

He flattens his tongue and laps slowly at your sensitive bud letting the vibration slowly build until he tips you over the edge and you cum hard underneath him.

He laps eagerly at your juices as they pour out of you, your contracting muscles still filling your body with aftershocks of pleasure.

He uses his super speed to free you from your restraints before pulling you softly into his arms and under the covers. You bury you face into his neck and whisper softly “tease.“


	11. Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the request: 
> 
> can i have a smut imagine with peter maximoff xmen? this might be a bit weird but one where he walks in on you humping your pillow?

You wake up too hot, a thin sheen of sweat covering your skin, your mind focused on only one thing, him. Those warm brown eyes and his cocky smirk, the ridiculous silver hair that some how suits him perfectly and those oh so tight leather pants you’re desperate to tear off his toned legs.

Your hips begin to buck softly, your body eager for something warm and solid to press against. You move your pillow into place and twist onto your stomach, hoping the pressure will be enough to give you your release.

You buck eagerly, your tee quickly discarded as your fingers pluck at your nipples whilst you grind down onto your pillow. Your eyes fall closed, picturing his strong hands on your skin and his leather clad thigh pressed up against your core.

Your body freezes in shock at the sound of his voice behind you. “Knock, knock, you can’t still be sleeping can you…….” His voice trails off as looks at you, his mouth open in shock as he realises exactly what you were doing. 

“Shut the door!” you yell at him, your skin burning with embarrassment and frustration. You look at him with confusion as he shuts the door behind him and walks towards you. “Um, Pete,” you ask tentatively, “What are you doing?” 

His eyes meet yours and you can see his usual cockiness battling with his self doubt. He asks softly, “do you want me to leave?” “No” you reply instantly, not even attempting to hide your need for him. “Then can I stay?” he asks and you smile, “yes please” you practically moan, excited at the though of him pressed close to your body.

He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls you into his lap, your legs parted over his strong thigh. You grind down pressing your wet panties onto the warm leather stretched tight across his leg muscles. His fingertips dig into your back as he pulls you towards him, your lips meeting eagerly as you kiss passionately.

You reach down and palm the bulge in his pants through the tight fabric making him moan deeply into your mouth. He grabs hold of your hips, moving you faster across his thigh until your pleasure peaks within you and you cum with a gasp, your drenched panties leaving an obvious wet spot on the leather of his pants. 

He lays you on your back and undresses in a heartbeat, his toned body flushed and on display for your eager eyes. He moves towards you, his finger tips teasing the skin of your hips before he pulls you panties off with a smug grin. 

“My turn.” He states as he lays back on the bed next to you, grasping his length in his hand, slowly working it up and down in front of you. He brings your panties up to his face an inhales deeply, moaning softly as his eyes close and his teeth dig into his lower lip.

Your eyes are glued to his thick length as he begins to speed up, the veins in his large hands showing even more than usual. He gasps in shock as your tongue flicks over the tip, lapping up the drop of pre cum leaking from the slit. You smile up at him, relishing the salty taste on your tongue as you take the head of his cock into your mouth, teasing it with tiny flicks of your tongue.

He pulls his hand away letting you take control, your lips drag slowly up and down his shaft, learning the feel of the thick veins running up and down it. He moans and whimpers as you keep the pace slow. His hips bucking desperately as you tease him deliberately.

You grasp the base of his length as you begin to speed up, his moans grow louder and his hands slide gently into your hair to encourage you. His hips buck faster, until he calls out your name with a chocked sob as he spills down your throat.

You look up at him with a grin smug enough to rival one of his own and he looks back at you with a soft, blissed-out smile. You move up the bed, softly resting your head on his chest, listening to his naturally rapid heart beating. His fingertips run teasingly over your skin before he lies you on your back with a smile. “Let see what other noises you make.” He says with a chuckle as he presses his lips to your neck sucking your skin until you moan out his name in pleasure. 

His fingers vibrate slowly over your stiff nipples causing you to gasp at the intensity of the feeling. He moves down the bed, spreading your legs so he can lay between them. His lips move slowly over your inner thigh, your breath caught in your throat as he gets closer to where you need him most. He gently parts your lips with his fingers before pressing the flat of his tongue to your wetness, moaning softly at the taste of you. 

You gasp loudly, your fingers grasping at the sheets as he slides his vibrating tongue inside you. Your hips buck as he explores every inch of you, the vibration slowly speeding up pushing you closer and closer to the edge. 

His tongue laps slowly over your clit and your fingers fly into his soft hair to keep him there. He moans as you tug gently on the sliver strands, his speed increasing quickly until you feel yourself tipping over the edge again. You scream his name in pleasure as you cum hard, your juices coating his smiling face. 

He moves over your body, lining up his revived erection with your still pulsing wetness. His eyes meet your own, awaiting his approval, you nod softly and he smiles warmly before sliding himself deep inside you. 

His body covers yours as your legs wrap round him, his name falling effortlessly from your lips as he fills you completely. Your hips up buck to meet his thrusts, your pleasure already building, your body desperate to feel him cum inside you.

Your fingers dig into his back as he begins to vibrate deep inside you. He pants and moans above you, his eyes dark with lust as his thrusts speed up. You cry out his name as the intense vibration pushes you over the edge, your muscles clamping down round his thickness pulling him with you.

He lays on top of you, panting, his face buried in your shoulder as you softly stroke his hair. He rolls over, lying next to you with his usual smug grin back on his face before speaking “no wonder it takes you so long to get out of bed in the morning.”


End file.
